ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
La Muerte de Ahma
Monday After the game, we drove to "Ahma's House" only to find many of my relatives sitting on the couch that Grandpa just rearranged the positions in. I play "Jennifer Lopez" with Jason Frankovitz using my Stacy Mengel muppet (Face drawn on my hand). I go to the computer. "Christian! Alex!" Mom yelled from the Dining Room/Kitchen area. She talked to us about Ahma's critical condition earlier today. I go to the nursery (aka The Playroom) and wished for stuff Ahma would inherit to me like Money, her house or a message. Stacy came up there and told me that Ahma loved he (Which I misheard for "left you"). Lori told me one thing that Ahma told me about guns "You'll throw your eye out!" Off-screen, Christian mourned the loss of Ahma, meaning that he cried (as mentioned by Lorna). I never heard his cries. Tuesday When Elisa told me to get ready to go to Ahma's House, I refused to due to Ahma's Death. However Lorna, with the help of Rachele and Lindsey (Who tagged along with Lorna) convinced me to go by going to Costco, Fresh N Easy, and Raplh's (in Carson). Wednesday We go to Panda Inn for Ahma's Dinner. It was okay. Christian was the main attraction for immmaturity; I beat him up leading Dad to insult me by using the terms like immature, litle kid and baby. I hope my dad is the next to go. After the Dinner, I went with the Jaborras who reminded me of my past where I puked in their car. We decided to take the I-110 and Carson St (Where we got off the freeway from). When we got back to the place, I was training Georgie to read "The Da Vinci Code". After that, we watched a funny show where a man is censored (except for his genitals) and a topless girl. I have no idea what the name of this HBO show is. Thursday After going to Friendship Circle, the La Cienega Courthouse, El Amigo, and the Torrance DMV, we head over to Ahma's House once again. Mom bakes Fish Sticks for Dinner, while few get In N Out. I take pictures of my favorite In N Out Location in the Los Angeles Area: The Carson St location. Friday We got gas on the way to Ahma's House. When we got there I brought my laptop and watched "The Great Muppet Caper" on the way. When we got there, we ate Carne Asada and some baked edibles. Saturday Among the days of Ahma Week, Saturday was the best day. Dad drove to Oceanside, CA to pick up Aunt Ruthie. It was beautiful. I can see Boomers', The Famous Denny's Sign (This reminds me of Little Annie Fanny), and the Ocean. When we headed to Carson, we arrived at Ahma's Banquet at Back Home in Lahaina. This is how she (Ahma) wanted it. Nearing the end of the Banquet, I went with Uncle Jim, Aunt Sheryl and Uncle Gary to Bevmo. I brought my Shopping List I thought it was a grocery store. Sunday Among the days of Ahma Week, Sunday was the boring day. Everyone said goodbye and left. We were the only ones (Martinezes) left. After that, we went home during sunset. It was boring that many buildings were gone (i.e. Ahma's Arco (Wilmington and 220th), The Freeway Denny's (182nd and Crenshaw) and our Mobil Station (Interstate-405 and Inglewood)). After that, we had In N Out. Category:Episodes